The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material and more particularly, to a backcoat layer prevented from accumulation of static charges.
Films, papers and the like are used as a base for silver halide photographic materials and various problems have been brought about due to their low electrical conductivity.
One of the problems is that when a coating composition containing silver halide is coated on a film, a paper or the like, the composition is coated by a coater at a high speed and the base is electrically charged during being rubbed by roller, and upon being discharged, silver halide undergoes fogging (antistatic fogging). If electrical conductivity of backcoat layer is enhanced and thus, antistatic treatment is made, since usually the backcoat layer is coated before coating of silver halide emulsion, this backcoat layer also improves the antistatic properties of the opposite surface of the base on which the emulsion is coated, through the base, whereby antistatic fogging can be inhibited.
Another problem is that when users use light-sensitive materials, if the materials are electrically charged, dusts adhere to the light-sensitive materials and they often form undesired images such as pin holes during exposing and photographic treatments and besides, the light-sensitive materials stick to each other, resulting in deterioration of operability. Moreover, there is the problem that discharging occurs through hands of workers.
It is important that the materials must have good antistatic characteristics both before and after the treatments such as development, fixation and rinsing.
Japanese Patent Kokai Nos.56-92535 and 61 174542 disclose to provide an antistatic layer between a backcoat layer and a base to increase antistatic properties and besides, to use an aziridine hardener for improving adhesion between the antistatic layer and the backcoat layer. However, the aziridine hardener causes eruption of skin and is not desired for sanitary reasons. In addition, since the antistatic layer is provided between the base and the backcoat layer, adhesion of the backcoat layer is not sufficient and drying characteristics are inferior.